Never Look Back
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: What if Korra wasn't born the Avatar, instead it was a boy. Norik who hid the fact he was the Avatar for years until he looses that all. Instead of being kept under the watchful eye of the White Lotus. Norik decided to walk his own path to find his own teachers, his own freedom and be the Avatar for himself. Rated T for dark scenes, KorraXOC maybe.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Outside the Southern Watertribe

It has been thirteen years since the death of Avatar Aang, hero of the Hundred Year war. For the last thirteen years the world has been without an Avatar. Many thought the Avatar was gone forever or so it seemed.

Far inland to the frozen tundra of the South Pole two kids were standing in the ice plains. One was a girl; she was obviously Watertribe with dark black hair and chocolate skin with blue eyes. She wore blue heavy winter attire lined in with fur, her pants similar to the top. She sat on a pile of snow and ice watching the other kid in front of her. Standing apart from her was a boy roughly her age, he had dark brown hair and pale skin not Snow White but not dark like hers, his eyes were closed and he had light brown shoulder length brown hair. He wore a long blue heavy jacket three straps strapped over his chest. And a pair of winter gloves. His pants were brown but had stitching running up the side unlike the girls. He opened his eyes with a set of dark blueish black eyes. He held up his hands and the snow melted away into water and started to rise. He flung his arms up sending the water away; he curled both hands into fists and jabbed to his left and right fire shooting out. He slammed his feet into the ground stomping, three giant boulders rising out of the ground he kicked all of them away. He looked over at the girl, "Cool or what Korra!" He asked her "Totally Norik" she said jumping to her feet.

"I KNOW RIGHT," he yelled back, tightening up.

"How long have you been able to do this" The thirteen year old girl said, "Ever since I was four, I was in my house an bam! I sneeze fire," he said holding up his hands and sparking them with fire. The diffused and Korra couldn't help but smile "This is amazing, so this is what you wanted to show me last week" he nodded at her "Yeah, but you can't tell anyone" Norik said shushing her.

Korra looked at him with concern "But why, you're... Omigosh... YOUR THE AVATAR" she shouted grabbing his shoulders and jumping up and down. Norik tried to calm the girl down "I'm serious Kor, if anybody finds out about this the White Lotus will come her and take me away". She scoffed at him annoyed with his answer "Why one earth would you want stay here at the bottom of the world, if you were Avatar which you are you could go anywhere you want" she pointed out Norik shook his head "No I couldn't, you remember that time your dad took us to the port, the White Lotus are looking for the Avatar if they find me they'll never let me go they want me to be their Avatar, I'll loose my freedom"

Korra saw Norik turn away from her he walked a few feet and looked at his palms before clutching them "I will never loose my freedom" he said forcefully. Korra could only chuckle the moment he spoke "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Just there" she said pointing at him "You looked so much different".

Norik stared at her confused "That's so stupid" "Whatever" Korra said walking off hands behind her head "We'll be late for school".

"Yeah I know" Norik said as he followed "What?" she asked "Not you" he said back he pointed to his left with his thumb "The tall bald dude" he added. Korra looked to see no one there? "Norik, are you messing with me?" She asked him.

Norik shook his head "No, ever since I was ten this arrowhead guy hasn't left me alone, no one else can see me... Yes I remember that time when I was yelling at you during the middle of school", Korras eyes got wide as he shouted to an invisible person next to him. "Wait, you mean that time in bending practice when you freaked out that was this... Arrow guy" Norik nodded as they started to walk, "So what's he look like?" She asked him.

Norik thought for a moment "He's kinda tall, bald, neck beard arrow on his head too, wearing a goofy red and yellow outfit... Yes it's stupid... I don't care if they are traditional sometimes I get three more totally different ones" he yelled next to him.

Korra couldn't see it but walking next to them with Norik in the middle, Korra at his left and on his right was a man only he could see described as he was.

"Wait what's is name?" Korra asked, Norik replied a second later "It's Aang"!

Eventually the two teens made there way back to the village, standing outside one of the houses was a tall man in long blue fur garments he had long dark hair, dark skin and blue eyes, he had a go tee on his chin and squinted when he saw the two kids heading his way.

"Korra, Norik hurry up the school bus is about to leave" he called to them loudly they stopped there walking and started to jog fast, next to her dad was Korra mother, holding two school bags "Bye dad bye mom" Korra said running past him and giving them a kiss on the cheek while they both grabbed their bags "Thanks for those bending lessons again" 'Norik said close behind Korra. The two ran by Korras dad who smirked and shook his head, the two kids ran up to a large yellow vehicle with treads on the bottom. It had many windows on all sided and was about twenty feet long inside there were multiple seats all packed with kids close to Korras and Noriks age, they climbed aboard quickly into a sliding door that closed behind them.

When they sat down they both sighed in relief, "So what is he still here?" She whispered to him, Norik looked up past her head sitting in front of them in an empty seat that still looked empty to everyone else but to Norik he was staring down his predecessor "Nope... Still here" he said quietly back to her.

"So, who exactly is she your girlfriend?" Aang asked nobody else seeing or hearing him besides Norik, "No she isn't" he hissed back at Aang who smirked "Oh please I was way younger then you when I met my girlfriend" he chuckled waving him off, Norik got red in the face with embarrassment but kept a cool head by taking a dee breath then letting it go.

Korra looked at him intently "What he says?" She asked "Nothing" he sighed.

"Hey kid, whose the snooty Watertribe kid in the back of the bus, the one with about three other guys looking this way" Norik stiffened for a moment before asking "Does he have a long pony tail top not?" He asked he Aang checked "I guess that's what you call it?" He answered him.

"What is it?" Korra asked unable to hear the toe conversation all the way.

Norik glanced at her "Doqua" Korra cursed under her breath "That brat from the northern" she said looking back at over the seat. Like and behold was a boy about there age maybe older, he wore what looked like expansive water tribe clothes, he had two earrings and was slouched in the back of his seat. He had four other boys with him and a girl on his arm they all wore basic water tribe attire but it was clear that the main boy was Doqua. "What's a Doqua?" Aang asked Norik.

"Same guy who shoved my face in the snow, same guy who set my coat on fire, same guy who through a rock through my igloo window" he said back to Aang Korra was about to say something about his whispering to himself but remembered who he was talking to. "Why can't he leave us alone" she said slouching back into her seat.

Norik looked over at her "He'd leave you alone if you stopped hanging out with me" Korra crossed her arms and shook her head "Nope, I know your secret and I'm going to keep it that way".

Norik scoffed at her "Your full water tribe, I'm just a foreigner" he said to her "Can you waterbend?" She asked he looked at her with sarcasm "Then that makes you water tribe" she added arms crossed.

"Huh?" Both Aang and Norik said despite Korra only able to hear Noriks.

Eventually after a few more stops the bus arrived into the Southern Watertribe capital, were it drove through the streets and joined a line of school satomobiles like a giant mechanical herd. It stopped at a large building it had multiple floors and windows as well as a courtyard in the front and in the back; the building was walled in too. One by one the children exited the bus walking toward the school.

After entering the school and a young water tribe woman walked in, she had long flowing hair, and glasses, most of the students like her had removed there heavy winter coats she had one what looked like a classic kimono dress but long baggy sleeves. Korra and Norik who were sitting next to one another both had on different stuff over their torsos. Korra had on a sleeves blue top with a turtle neck, while Noriks was similar but a darker shade of blue with short sleeves "Morning class" the teacher said "Morning Miss Seena" some of the students said.

"Alright so what were we doing yesterday "'she asked earning some laughs from her class. She walked through the rows of desk up to "Korra?" She asked pointing to her Korra shrugged "Uh...'sleeping" she asked making people snicker "Maybe you were, like always".

"Norik" she asked looking at him "Um" he replied for a second "We we're learning about the Zukoian age of Fire Nation history and how it benefited the Southern Watertribe by turning it into a navel trading power" Seema smirked behind her classes.

"Correct" she said returning to the black board to begin her lesson.

Standing behind Norik in his long red robe unseen to the rest of the world besides Norik. "Well, since your such a good history scholar, why don't we go down to the White Lotus and you become" Aang struck a dramatic pose and shouted "THE AVATAR" in a deep spokesman voice.

"Not helping?" Norik whispered through his teeth. Aang groaned pacing "Geez what will it take, I mean it's not like young think" he tried to reason, Norik took out some pen and paper and started to ride on it. Aang noticed it "Hey, what are you doing... Oh I get it so people don't think your crazy" he said patting his fist on his hand.

Aang looked at what he was writing "'wasn't it you, who ordered the white lotus to hunt down the next Avatar'" Aang looked at Norik who kept his gaze on the teacher "Hunt down is not what I said, what I said was protect and guide the next Avatar".

"He has a point" suddenly next to Aang appears a an old man with light skin, golden eyes and white long hair and a beard, he wore a long red robe of the Fire Nation, "Hey Roku long time no see" Aang said the only one able to see was Norik but he didn't turn around already knowing who it was "Wait Aang, or the new guy" another person appeared next to Roku, it was a woman in green robes and black armor, she wore a golden arched crown over her head and white face paint with red streaks on her cheeks and she was tall, almost taller then the other two men "I believe they both have good points" Roku said stroking his beard, the woman scowled at him. "Kyoshi relax, let the kid make up his own mind" a forth apparition took form right beside Avatar Kyoshi, it was a man water tribe by the looks of t he was tall and wore a classic wolfs tail hairstyle of a water tribesman. He had a long goatee, and wore a fur trimmed blue coat that went down to his knees. "Kuruk, why am I not surprised" Kyoshi said.

The former Avatars all stopped talking when Norik wrote something down "Thank you Kuruk" Aang read "Oh now that's just being a kiss up" Kyoshi growled at him.

"Hey Watertribe" Kuruk said pointing back to himself then to Norik, "He's a southern your a northern like that one" Kyoshi pointed all the way to the back of the class were Doqua. Kuruk skimmed the boy up and down the class totally oblivious to them "What is he wearing?" Kuruk asked stunned?

"Must he the latest fashion," Roku said "For girls" Kyoshi said her remark stung Kuruk right where she wanted it.

The avatar of the north glared at her "At least I don't cover myself up in makeup miss hypocrite" he snapped back "What that's totally uncalled for she screamed "Now listen head you two" Roku said trying to make peace between them "And you" Kuruk barked "Who dies by getting hit in the face with smoke, it's like totally embarrassing".

Aang couldn't help but snicker at it "What's so funny Arrow face" Kyoshi said "You took a dirt nap for a hundred years" she said arms crossed "HEY" Aang yelled the four avatars in there infinite wisdom and years of experience decided to through all of it out the window and started arguing like crazy calling each other names. While insulting each other next to Seemas lessons shouting stuff like "GO WITH THE FLOW WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN...So around this time Chief Sokka established... I BET SHE LIKE THE FIRELORD MORE RHEN YOU... This lead to the development of the many... YOUR CROWN LOOKS STUPID...Can anyone else explain. YOU WERE THE SEVERED HEAD OF A DOG ON YOURS"

Norik who had to listen but couldn't over his past lives he was tapping his left foot and with his right hand on his forehead tapping his finger against the side of his had while he held the pencil in his left.

Till finally after all the shouting he snapped his pencil "WOULD UPU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY" he howled at the top of his lungs "E-excuse me?" Seema said.

"Oh crap" Norik cursed under his breath, "Norik care to explain this little outburst" Seema asked half the class was snickering at him design him tense up. Doqua smirked seeing him gets in trouble "It was my fault" Korra said raising her hand. "Norik was trying to concentrate and I kept talking to him" Seema sighed at the false confession "Just don't let it happen again".

Later Norik caught up to Korra in the hall "I'm sorry, you didn't have to do that," he said to her.

"I know but I wanted to" she said stopping and turning toward him "Know that I know your not crazy, I'm glad to help" she turned away before he could respond running off. Norik scratched his head before walking off in the opposite direction he headed into the boy's bathroom after doing his business he got out to wash his hands when bent over the sink. "Man southern girls are so different" popping up only seen by Norik was Avatar Kuruk, and the other three making him yelp, "I mean back in my day... Oh god I'm turning into Roku," he said making the oldest looking Avatar scowl despite Kuruk was the oldest. "I like her" Kyoshi said arms crossed "Seconded, you should ask her out" Aang said looking at Norik who's eye started to twitch he began to check all the stalls of the bathroom seeing they were empty and it was safe to talk. "She could have made a fine Avatar" Roku suggested they all nodded in agreement "But we got him, so beggars can't be choosers" Kuruk sighed shrugging "I hate you guys why can't you leave me alone" he growled to himself and the others "So what's the next classes?" Kuruk asked ignoring the comment by Norik, "Math, astronomy then theirs the bending matches this week".

Kyoshi smirked confident "Let's hope the last one goes well"

Aang scoffed at him "Yeah you didn't see last time".

Later at bending class.

About twelve students stood outside the school building in rose of six behind the other. The cold snow and air didn't faze them since they had been used to it for years now all in heavy winter clothing, they all swore the same type of clothing too long pants and hoodies with gloves tucked into the sleeves. Korra and Norik stood apart by at least three and Korra in the front. In the back was Norik the silence was broken with the loud ear piercing sound of a whistle "Alright kids" a large burly looking man who towered over the pre-teens stood in front of them he wore a blue over coat and blue pants with a full beard "To we see what you guys have learned from past weak, and sense many of your parents have signs the waver of injury, should anything happen in your matches I will end it. And finally as you all know today is the final tests to see which one of you will be chosen as our schools bending representatives at the Bending Games in a few days along with own three Souco, Doqua and Korra, understood" there was a silence a followed by A sneeze "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD" he yelled.

Korra was the only one who didn't say anything when they all shouted back. "Good now pair with another student for warm-ups" all the students immediately rushed to Korra handsome looking boy named Souco, who's sounded face and slanted eyes made him appear older then he was he also wore his hair differently then everyone else instead of the classic wolf tail, his was a comb over. He smiled and tried to wave of the possible partners instead he approached Korra "Want to warm up together" he asked in a cool soft voice, Korra looked over his shoulder to see nobody had even approached Norik "Thanks but no thanks" the thirteen year old walked around Suoco and headed toward Norik. Suoco gave a humph sound and shrugged seeing she wasn't interested.

"Hey Norik" Korra called out he turned around to see her hand grab his coats hood and practically drag him away from the other students "Korra what are you doing?" He asked as she they stopped.

Korra walked a voice paces away and started stretching. "Oh would you relax my dad has us spar all the time, you're the only one who can make me sweat" she said taking a stance. Norik took a stance two, at least all the students had found a partner and were warming up tossing water back and forth blocking each others attack then switching offense to defense. Korra raised her arms up and summoned some water out from the snow at their feet into the air around her. Norik took a stance too and waited, Korra swung her arms back and spun around seeing the wave of water into Norik splashing him off his feet into the snow flat on his back.

The students who saw snickered and laughed at it a bit seeing his failure. Korra covered mouth seeing what she had done "Norik, oh Norik I'm sorry I thought you were ready I didn't mean-" "Are you kidding" he coughed the wind had been knocked out of him he got up water bending the water out of his clothes but he was still kinda wet "This is going to keep my secret better then ever".

Korra squinted at him annoyed that he had caused her to worry "Look at what we have hear?" both young benders turned to see Doqua, with him as always were his two friends from the bus. They were both very big and hard to tell apart, despite Doquas expensive clothes they didn't wear anything different then ordinary water tribe clothing. The only way to tell them apart was that one was bald the other had a full head of hair. "Can't you see were having a match" Korra asked arms crossed irritated at the sight and sound of the Northern Watertribe boy.

"Match, those southern savages and your barbaric bending" Doqua chuckled "Excuse me?" she growled "Pardon me, Miss Korra" he said bowing to her "I am full aware that your Mother and Father are of the North, I am sorry you had to be raised next to such savages" he said motioning to the other benders who scowled at him.

Doqua smiled malevolently at his insults "If you would like I'd be happy to spar with you, since we will be competing together against the other southerners" he said happily holding his palms wide open with invite.

Korra growled at him "I can offer much of my northern bending style to you if you would like, this southern style is too primitive for a Northern blooded woman, my own father is a wealthy an and he's helping update this barbaric port into a modern city" Korras glare grew sterner and more agitated.

"Besides there no reason to lower you, by training with a light skinned bastard" both his cronies behind him snickered at the insult. "The Rumors around her are awful, poor boys mother was pregnant with him and unmarried she had to leave the North mainly of her shame" Norik and the others couldn't help but listen as the boy rambled "She died a few years after birth, poor woman she couldn't go on having a bastard with skin white as snow". Korra had just about enough "Why you snot nosed, lousy rich mans son good for nothing" her words were starting to sting as Doquas friendly smile suddenly changed to a face of surprised at how she was insulting her so harshly "Northern piece of trashed-" "Korra" it was Norik who spoke stopping her by grabbing her shoulder.

Suddenly, Doquas smile turned back on but twitched "If that's the way you feel then how about I-" "That's enough" Coach had reappeared in front of both Korra and Norik, against Doqua and his thugs. "Doqua your not in this class, your supposed to be in math, now get going" Doqua was hesitant but kept his cold blue eyes on Korra like a cat playing with a mouse.

"You heard the man… let's go".

As soon as Doqua was walking off Korra got a glance from Norik "He's going to remember that" she heard from him.

"Cut the chatter you too and get back to warm ups" Coach said leaving the two.

Later, after bending class was over, Korra and the rest of the girls from the class were changing in the locker room there were many grey lockers and wooden seats in-between the rows of them. They we're all stripping off their blue gym clothes they all wore similar types of sarashi underwear either some strapless or covering there shoulder and back a bit but still exposing there nave. Also some that went as high as the girl's thighs then some covering their thighs totally.

As many of the girls were already dressed in there regular clothes about to go home one of them called out to the last one "Hey Korra, we're going to the hot chocolate stand if you want to come" they asked her.

Korra lifted her head to see them and shook it "Na" she said in her underwear "I'm going to take a shower real quick then go home" the waved goodbye to her and left her in the locker room alone. She stripped off her underwear and grabbed a towel she wrapped it around her chest like a dress, then she undid her top ponytail, and her two at the side before entering the shower.

She hung the towel on a hook next to the showers entrance, there were many hooks mainly because it was a group shower meant for team events, but rarely anybody uses it. It had white tilled floors that were scrubbed daily just incase, and about fifteen shower heads with two nozzles to each making a total of thirty in all, the one on the left was hot the right cold. Korra now naked entered into the shower and chose the nearest showerhead. She turned on the hot water and hummed to herself as it warmed her skin. She started to let it soak over her body rubbing it through here sweaty hair as it opened its pours.

The water running down her face and ears made her daft that the girls had forgotten to lock the door.

Elsewhere in the school, Norik was packing up his locker, inside an empty hall "So, you hide your bending skills even water, despite being an absolute natural still" Avatar Kyoshi was leaning up against the walls of lockers next to Norik, Aang and Roku both shared a bench while Kuruk was looking into a trophy case of some kind. "Pretty much" Norik replied knowing it was safe to talk to them.

"A clever idea" Roku mused pressing both index fingers to his lips, "I remember how Toph would always act helpless around her house so she could sneak out and go to her underground wrestling matches" Aang chuckled.

Kuruk who had been oddly silent the whole time finally spoke up "So, if you don't want anybody to know you're the Avatar, what are you planning to do" he asked Norik. Norik froze for a moment then slung his pack over his shoulder "When I'm old enough… I'll leave, find teachers my skin color will help me blind in" he shut the locker and turned around to face the former Avatars "I'll live my life the way I want too, and once I've master all the elements I'll be the Avatar for me…" he turned away from them "Only for me".

"What about Korra?" Aang asked, Norik didn't even respond. He just started walking, he rounded a corner were he bumped into the girls from his bending class "Oh sorry" he said to them nearly knocking one of the girls over "It's fine, Korras still in the locker room she should be out in a few minutes if you want to wait" she replied to him before walking off with the rest of the girls.

Norik didn't plan on waiting he just wanted to go home when his ears heard something they might have not supposed to hear, a conversation between some of the girls "When we passed that Doqua guy I got so worried, he gives me the creeps… yeah lets hope Korra doesn't see him when she leaves the locker room"

He froze were he stood "Norik" the four Avatars stood behind him about to say something but before the could, the boy dropped his pack and ran straight down the hall toward the girls locker room dread in his eyes.

Back in the locker room Korra was exiting the shower, she smiled feeling refreshed her hair damp still she grabbed her towel from its hook without stepping out of the shower then scrubbing her head a bit to dry her hair. She wrapped the towel around herself again.

When she left the shower she headed toward her locker when she noticed it had been opened the, lock on it ripped off. She dashed to it to see her clothes were missing "What was it you called me?" Korra turned around sharply to see Doqua standing in the shadows scratching his chin, and holding her clothes "A snot nosed, lousy rich mans son good for nothing Northern piece of trash… am I wrong" Korra glared at him her face red with embarrassment "I was going to call you a prick" she said trying to be brave "I tried to be nice, be polite and gentlemanly" he said before he lunged at her with lighting speed pinning both her arms and legs with his own to the floor he was up close and personnel in her face as he said "You see, I had my eyes on you the first moment I saw you" he said heading toward her.

He cupped her chin with his right hand while he held her two wrists between his left hand "I wanted you right then and their, but you were always hanging around with that pathetic bastard" he said mentioning Norik with distaste "It's improper for a northern blooded girl like you to associate with his kind" Korra new she couldn't bend because her towel would fall off, making things worse for her already. In a panic of emotions like fear and anger she spit right in Doquas face. The boy sighed, he took wiped the spit away "As I said I wanted you, and I always get what I want" he twirled his fingers bending the sweat and water on Korras face around his finger into a long claw that solidified into an ice sickle like claw.

He licked his lips manically drawing his ice claw down her face not hard enough to leave her scared for life but cut skin "Y-you won't get away with this" she quivered as blood seeped down her face from Doquas cut, she felt his left hand reach down and press her exposed thigh. "I will, both my boys are guarding the door, and the teachers know if anything happens to a Northern Watertribe representative such as myself it will be a political scandal".

"No one will care what happens to-" "DOQUA" the doors to the girls bathroom burst open, more likely smashed open both Doquas goons had been thrown through there bodes battered and beaten. Standing over them was Norik, "How did you-" before he could finish his question the very walls of the locker room shook, suddenly water exploded out from the walls surrounding Norik in rings of fast moving water. "He's bending the water from the irrigation system" Doqua gasped. Norik swung his arms around like Korra had done before sending a massive tsunami wave at Doqua. It smashed into him sending Doqua flying back into the wall and the sheer force of the water pushing him through it.

Korra didn't even look at the sight of giant hole in the wall made by her friend, Norik ran toward Korra taking off his coat, seeing his friend curled up into a ball "Korra…?" he begged to ask wrapping his coat around her. Instantly seeing him she flung her arms around his shoulders bawling her eyes out. "I'm here… I'm here," he said holding her over and over. He looked at the hole in the wall to see Doqua managing to stand, Noriks eyes glared at him but he was more focused on Korra. Quickly she wiped her tears "I'm fine" she said through puffy eyes. Norik adjusted his coat around her "Korra I promise you he won't get away with this-" "I know" she said she saw that the clothes that Doqua had stolen from her locker had been tossed aside, to the floor.

They separated from the hug when she grabbed her shirt that was on the floor and held close to her chest "I'm going to change okay" she said to him.

"Yeah okay" he said leaving his blue coat over her shoulders leaving him in nothing but his black shirt and brown pants with boot wrappings. "What are you going to do?" she asked as he headed toward the hole in the wall.

He glanced back at her, he had the same look he had when he first told her about his bending "I'm going to finish this" he said walking through the hole, he saw that Doqua was gone, he saw an open door in the room and ran toward it then out the door into the halls were he saw Doqua grasping his arm bleeding from a cut in the head both his goons glaring at Norik, who had given them a hard thrashing. His bending of the irrigation system in the locker room had caused water to start spilling into the halls.

"I've had enough of you bastard, I'm going to make you wish your mother never even brought you into the world" Norik curled his hands into a fist and said "Likewise" the two thugs of Doquas charged Norik who ran right at them, one on his left the other on his right. Both thugs bended water up from the ground and shot it at Norik, Norik raised a wall of water that quickly turned to ice blocking there attack, raising both arms up with open palms he broke the ice wall off the floor and into two pieces. He launched them both at the goons only knocking one down the other was able to dodge and resumed his attack he Norik dashed toward him both his arms were covered in water he swiped at the second thug smacking him aside. What had hadn't done was account for Doqua running up from his flank leaving him wide open.

Norik barely dodged Doqua sending a pair of icicles into the wall that were meant for his head, he back flips down the hall the three other water benders recovered. Norik vs. Doqua and his thugs, all three of them stared the boy down. All three of them moved in perfect motion at the same time they launched a massive wave at Norik. He held up his arms getting smashed by the wave and through the wall, to the outside of the school where all the kids were leaving on the bus Norik landed into the snow barrel rolled on the snow trying to stay level, but Doqua and his friends were still smashing him with water.

The students watched surrounding the four of them in a giant circle as Norik kept deflecting the water, but however some of it smashed into his shoulder. Then into his other shoulder, another to the chest hard enough to make him fall to a knee! He raised his arms creating another ice wall to protect his body. The other kids watched in awe at the three benders assaulting Norik, who was putting up a fight still. They were all yelling or shouting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT" and "Is that Norik, I thought he could barely bend" and even a few screaming "GET A TEACHER, SOMEBODY GET A TEACHER" Norik shut his eyes tight as he felt his ice wall being destroyed by the water bended at him.

"After we're done with you," Doqua shouted over bending chipping away at the ice wall enough till it shattered totally. The water tackled Norik into the wall around the school. It kept him pinned for a moment then he fell into the snow limp for another moment, he tried to stand but was smashed down by another wave of water "We're going to go back and check on that Korra bitch" the two thugs wrapped a large blob of water around Noriks body then pressed him against the wall were the water force to ice. Norik now bleeding from his forehead profusely, Doqua smiled at his victory "Don't worry" he said while his two cronies started to bend more water around Noriks head cutting off his air, it too was frozen solid "We'll take care of her".

When Norik was encased in the ice, Doqua let out a gigantic laugh, running out of the school was Korra, followed quickly by the teachers "Doqua, what have you done" it was Seema who had called him out "He attacked, us we we're defending ourselves" while Norik was frozen in the ice Korra called out "That's a lie".

"Please why would I lower myself to lowly bending brawls" Doqua lied, when suddenly the ice covering Norik started to crack, "I mean what's…" he was cut off by the shaking of the ground, "the" he said half way as he looked back at the Norik popsicle the cracks in the ice growing larger by the second till finally Noriks dark eyes started to glow "… point" the ice exploded into a billion pieces as the ice started to fall it quickly evaporated into steam surrounding Norik. "How did he" Doqua asked when the steam finally cleared they saw both of Noriks arms going straight from his hands to his shoulders was covered in fire eyes glowing bright "Oh no" Korra whispered, "Is he…" Seema started to ask but it was Doqua who finished "Fire bending".

Before either of them released it yet Norik let out a ferocious roar and punched swinging his arms around sending giant wave of water toward Doqua who was frozen with fear. Quickly from nowhere the man known, as Coach appeared he raised a gigantic wall of water the height of the full school building blocking the flames. It absorbed the heat easily but couldn't block what was behind the flames as soon as Coach dropped the water wall a boulder the size of a large dog smashed into Coach knocking him down. Norik was now walking straight toward the three who he had been fighting with. "Earth bending" Seema gasped, Norik extended his hand into a fist then raised it up twice quickly making the ground between the feet of Doquas thugs shoot up and send them flying.

Norik didn't slow his pace at all he kept advancing on Doqua who started to take a step back in fear, "He's… He's" the frightened Doqua started to say "The Avatar" Korra said with regret knowing it was what everybody was thinking. Before Doqua could make a run for it Norik covered his feet with ice, his eyes glowing bright like at the end of the tunnel. "Wait…. w-wait I'm sorry" Doqua tried to plead "I did attack you, I admit it, I attacked your friend while she was in the locker room I admit that too, I'm sorry-" he stopped talking the moment Norik was right in his face.

He brought back his fist and a fist water rising from the snow wrapping around his hand into snow he brought it through smashing into Doquas face ripping him off the ice and two the ground, blood gushed from his nose and mouth. Even though Doqua was beaten Norik wasn't finished yet, his arms were now wrapped into two water tentacles they coiled around Doqua who screamed before Norik smashed him into the ground the sounds of bones breaking against the ground. Norik smashed his feet into the ground summoning the ground up and wrapping it around Doqua pushing him to his feet. Norik roared once more gusts of wind swarming around him like a small hurricane his fist ignited into flame, with water, and earth, and air all at the same time ready for the final blow.

"NORIK" Korra screamed running toward him from behind she wrapped his arms around his chest. "IT'S OVER, YOU'VE WON HE'S BEATEN," she pleaded with him he was still glowing with the wind and the elements all around him "YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS, DON'T BE LIKE HIM".

Suddenly the winds died down, the water and earth sank back into the ground and the fire was doused. Noriks eyes stopped glowing and resumed their former shade of color. He nearly collapsed then if Korra hadn't been holding him, Korra let out a sigh of relief, seeing Norik had passed out. A second later he awoke rubbing his forehead. He stood up with the help of Korra; he looked around at all the kids and teachers staring at him. He saw the schoolyard had been turned into the remains of a warzone he got away from Korra "Norik..." the boy was shaking his head "No, no".

"Norik" the boy looked up to see Aang, "This day was coming all along" Roku came from his left, "People we're bound to find out eventually" Kyoshi came from behind "So what will you do now" Kuruk said from his left. He suddenly started to hear the school kids and the teachers say, "He's the Avatar…. All along… does that mean the White Lotus will come…. why's he looking at us… did you see what he did… monster".

He grabbed both his ears blocking out the sound till finally he screamed, in a mad dash he took off toward the crowd who parted for him, he ran straight for the wall summoning up some earth to launch him over it.

REPUBLIC CITY

Out in the bay of the most advanced city on the planet, an island sat I had large buildings and a tall tower; there were many trees on the island and a giant compound sitting in the middle. Inside there was a family they all wore orange and red garments. One was a woman, the other a man holding an infant in his arms. The woman had another child with her this one was older and had brown hair she was currently looking at the woman's swollen belly "Mom, whens our new sister coming" she asked the woman smirked obviously the mother of the two and soon to be three children "Soon, but it could be a boy".

Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing was heard, "I'll get it" the man said standing up he wore a long red cape and orange robes, he had a short brow beard and a blue tattooed arrow on his head. When he stood up he handed the child in his arms to its mother. When he picked up the phone he said "Chairman Tenzin speaking" he replied "… What?" he nearly shouted his face full of surprise "Are you sure" he asked the woman looked at her husband "I understand, I'll be there as soon as possible" he said before hanging up.

"Pema" he said to her he looked down at his eldest daughter who was clinging to her mothers clothes "Something wonderful has happened" he said to them "What is it daddy?" Jinora asked her dad "They found the Avatar…" he looked up at his wife "After thirteen years of searching he was in the southern watertribe right under our noses" he said squeezing his wife's shoulder firmly.

He glanced down at his daughter then looked at his second infant daughter "I must leave, your grandmother and Aunt Kya are in the South now as we speak, I must find the Avatar and guide him".

"Him?" Pema asked "What's his name"?

SOUTHERN WATERTRIBE

Norik was in his igloo up on a large snowy hill far away from the other igloos down bellow packing up everything he could into a bag, clothes, food, supplies anything he might need. Currently Orik, was carving something into a bright blue stone, it appeared to be writing? Suddenly he heard the sound of a fist banging against his door he froze.

Then whoever at the door spoke "Norik it's me, Korra please talk to me" she begged "Go away Korra" Norik called back to her loud enough for her to hear his voice. "NO! I won't leave until you talk to me" a few seconds later Norik opened the door; he was dressed in a long winter coat that went down to his knees. His wounds had been dressed and bandaged "What is it"? he asked her she gaped at him "Everybody was freaking out, they had to rush Doqua to the healing house, the teachers started asking me questions I barely got away and-" she stopped at the sight of his travel clothes and his bag being packed. "Where… are you going somewhere?" she asked confused.

"I was planning on telling you after school" he said looking back at the bag. "Originally I was planning on leaving after school as in when we graduated I would leave, nobody would have thought a thing… but now" he said sighing he looked back at her face still somewhat confused "B-but were will you go" she asked him.

He looked away from her and didn't respond "That's it, I'm coming with you" she declared arms crossed "Korra no! This isn't something you can just change your mind about there's no choice for me".

"WHAT ABOUT MY CHOICE" she shouted at him "You have a life here, friends, family" he argued "I don't care, ever since we were little we've always been friends, we always looked out for one another".

Norik turned away all the way his back toward her "Now on I'm going to be only looking out for myself" he said coldly "Wait… Norik, Norik please don't do this" she begged tear drops brimming here eyes.

Her tears started to fall down her cheeks "D-don't tell me your willing to throw our friendship away just like that" she cried at his back Norik shut his dark eyes and replied with a harsh "… Yes".

He shut the door quickly as Korras tears streamed down her face like a waterfall. She ripped herself away from the igloo back down below. Norik back inside his igloo covered his face with his palm and fell to the floor against the door. He raised his free hand still holding the stone to see the words carved into them.

Back in the port of the Southern Watertribe, people overhead could see Tenzin flying his own flying bison. It flew all the way to a large opening in the city specifically made for airships. Waiting there at the opening were two woman both old one older then the other, the younger one had grey hair and wore a long sleeved blue coat while the other one was a old woman hunched over and calm. Behind the two of them were two men dressed in blue and white wearing the coat of arms of The White Lotus. As soon as he landed Tenzin practically leapt from the bisons head onto the snow-covered ground in front of him.

"Kya, Mother were is he?" he asked seeing them "Good to see you too little brother" Kya said arms crossed "Oh hush now Kya" their mother said softly to her smiling "Your brother has been looking for the Avatar for years and now we finally… well found him for lack of a better word" she said sheepishly.

Tenzins face hard hearing his mother say that "Mother, what do you men lack of a better word".

Eventually the three of them made there way to the school that had started it all. As they entered into the schoolyard Tenzin couldn't help but see the destruction "This looks like a battlefield" he stated. "Wait till you get to the fourth floor" Kya snickered looking back at her brother. When they entered the school the three of them plus the two White Lotus men were met by both Coach and Seema "Lady Katara, Lady Kya, Master Tenzin thank you for coming" Seema said both of the teachers bowed respectfully "Where is he" Tenzin asked straight to the point "That's the thing" Coach said "After his whole rampage outside and inside the school he-" "Are you saying this kid did all that outside".

"Yes and no" Seema pointed out fixing her glasses "Norik was provoked by some other students three to be exact after one of them tried to assault a friend of his as she was leaving the girls locker room" she explained out of all of her explaining Tenzin squinted his eyes "So his name is Norik".

"Wait you mean, that scrawny light skinned kid who could barely bend without drenching himself" Coach nodded at her "It seems it was all an act, not a single student in our bending classes could do what he did, let alone take on advanced students like he did". Kya groaned slapping herself in the forehead "Geez how could we be so stupid" she asked her brother and mother.

Katara was silent processing it. "Strange, I always suspected something about that boy" she said softly "You knew him too mother" Tenzin asked shocked "Sadly yes" she sighed "I only met him once, one day I was walking along when I saw a group of young boys rush out of an alley in the alley I found him nearly unconscious from there beating".

She turned around to look at her son "After I healed him asked why and he refused to tell me, but his appearance told it all to well".

"You said the boy had a friend, where might we find her?" Tenzin asked "Korra, she lives not far from here" Kya said hands on her hips "You know her" he asked she nodded "Yeah, I taught her and Norik a few things about bending… didn't know I was teaching the Avatar but who knew".

Tenzin nodded "We need to hurry I saw a snow storm brewing on the way in"

Once again the five of them left thier current area and headed far out of the city toward their destination. It didn't take long for them to find Korras house since Kyas relationship with the girl. By the time they knocked they were already in the house sitting at a table across from Korras parents Tonraq and Senna.

"I'm not really what else I can tell you, sir" Tonraq said hands together at the table next to his wife. He was looking at Tenzin who sat next to Katara, and Kya "Norik was always a good kid for somebody of hi… postion, I gave him and my daughter bending lessons… but the Avatar I had no idea".

Tenzin pressed his hand down on the table "What of the boys parents couldn't we talk to them?" he asked them both Senna and Tonraq looked at one another

"Sadly Norik, nor us know the whereabouts of his father" Senna answered.

"And his mother" Tenzin asked again.

"She died a few years after he was born" Katara said already knowing.

Tenzins eyes grew soft "Oh" after he spoke the door opened, it was Korra she rushed into the igloo passed the table and toward her room "Korra what's wrong?" her mom asked worried "Wheres Norik?" Tonraq asked his daughter "I don't care" she shouted slamming the door behind her.

Both parents headed straight to the door, "Sweety please these people need to talk to you about Norik" her parents begged from the other side of the door.

"He can freeze to death for all I care" her muffled voice shouted from behind her rooms door.

"Korra" Senna said forcefully but her husband stopped her he looked back at their guests "His house is a few miles from her, head west".

All the way west of there at Noriks house, he was standing outside the blizzard that Tenzin had foretold was now a brutal storm. Norik had his coats fur lined hood up and a mask over his face, his house standing before him was in flames. He watched the fires melt his house away and destroy all his belongings he didn't take with him. He turned his back on it into the snowstorm never looking back.

As time passed so did the flames grow around his house, soon after Kya, Tenzin and Katara long with some members of the White Lotus appeared at the scene "What happened here?" Tenzin shouted over the winds.

Kya was about to answer him when "I- TENZIN LOOK" she pointed off into the distance they all could barely make out the shape of a person moving away from them. "We have to go after him" Tenzin ordered "Are you insane, in this we'll never find him or get lost in it" Kya argued.

"The more time we waste the less time we have of catching him" Tenzin yelled back "AND I DON'T INTEND TO TEST THAT" Tenzin shouted he summoned a large amount of air around him and sped off into the snow storm.

Norik who had seen them, had turned his walk into a full sprint he held his hands up as a shield trying to navigate the storm, "AVATAR PLEASE WAIT" he heard somebody yell, he turned around to see Tenzin approaching fast. Before he could react Norik sent a giant blast of fire at him Tenzin easily dodged it and landed a few feet from Norik "You have to stop, we're here to help you" he shouted Norik looked at him and under his scarf he shouted "I don't want your help, I DON'T NEED IT" he yelled this time he earth bended up a giant boulder again and sent it toward Tenzin who blocked it with airbening it out of his direction.

"You don't understand" Tenzin shouted "I understand fine" Norik yelled back "You guys want to train me, make me into your Avatar" he added.

The master tried to keep Norik in his sight despite the blizzard wind blurring his vision "Yes, we need to train you, your life depends on it"

Tenzins eyes got wide at such a answer when Norik also said "This is my life" he hollard back at him "I decide how I get to live it" he summoned up a giant wave of water and swung it at Tenzin who sliced it in half with his airbending. When he looked to see Norik the boy was gone, with no hope of finding him.

NEXT TIME: Norik has fled the Southern Watertribe, after setting sail for the Earth Kingdom in hopes of finding his first mentor. He is shipwrecked on the island all to familiar to his destiny.

Next time: Kyoshi Island


	2. Chapter 2: Kyoshi Island

SOUTH POLE

Tenzin, Kya and Katara were all sitting in a large room Kya holding a mug of Coffee while Katara sat at a table. They all appeared to be waiting for something. "So Tenzin, what did you make of our grand savior" she asked him about what had transpired last night. Tenzin buried his hand into his face sighing "He said we wanted to make him our Avatar, surely he knows we want what's best for the boy".

"Doesn't seem like it" Kya said sipping her mug, she placed both hands on it "Think about it, he lost his mother when he was a child he never knew his father, and most people look down on... Well bastards" she said unable to find the right words.

Tenzin kept his eyes on his sister "Did the boy have a troubled life" Kya shook her head "No that neighborhood we were just in last night treated him alright, in school he was kind of the outcast" she said taking a seat next to her mother at the table where Katara sat. "And the girl, Korra's her name right?" Tenzin asked still standing, Kya nodded "Totally opposite, made good grades, top bender in her class, always wanting people to see her as something special but in a good way" Kya explained.

He sighed finally taking a seat at the table with his family "She's still not talking to any of the Lotus" he asked Kya nodded "Her parents won't let anyone see her, she's still locked in her room".

"What ever Norik said to her… it must of hurt".

Far away from the three, Norik was standing on the dock of a medium sized port, it only had a few buildings and some loading areas to carry their food to other places. He was talking to a captain who wore a white hat with a black brim and an anchor on it. He had a white beard and dark skin, with a blue coat with four buttons on the lower part of the coat. His left leg had a boot on it the right a pegleg. "Your moneys good, but we're a man short so… " the Captain said looking back at his ship "I can work for my passage" he said firmly the Captain touched the brim on his hat.

"Man doesn't answer that quick unless he's one of two things, either he's running from someone, or running after them" Norik was silent and the Captain scoffed "Hey, I'd rather not know boy welcome aboard".

Norik started to follow he was about to turn around and get one last look, but he stopped himself and resumed his boarding of the ship. In less then an hour the ship had set sail off the cost of the ice tundra. Norik gazed of the front bow of the ship into the open sea. "Reminds me of when I first left" standing next to Norik was Avatar Kuruk, arms crossed "So, where are we off too then" Roku appeared on the other side of Norik. "Earth Kingdom" he said soft enough for them to hear "Smart, we'll be able to find you a teacher there" behind him stood Aang and Avatar Kyoshi, "Ah yes, I remember when I first went in search of my Earth Bending teacher" Aang sighed scratching his beard "She through me out the first second we met" he said his face reminiscing the experience of a negative look.

"Hey kid" the four Avatars vanished leaving Norik alone, "Time to earn your keep" it was the Captain walking toward him he had a mop and tossed it to him. Norik caught it and got ready to work. Before he did he noticed something on the horizon, it was giant black clouds far off with lighting cracking every so often.

Back in the Southern Watertribe, Tenzin was walking around through his mother's house. He entered into a corridor with a few paintings on the wall. After that he entered into a living room were he saw some pictures on a piece of furniture. There was one of group of people, a young watertribe woman holding an infant in her arms, standing next to her was a man with a shaved head and an arrow just like Tenzins, and a beard going down from his ears to hi chin. In front of them was a girl standing on a stool table, with an older boy leaning up against it. Tenzin smirked seeing his family when he was just an infant in his mothers arms He looked to see other photos, one of his sister Kya holding Tenzin in a headlock with the older boy behind laughing, next to it was of Kya now older but full of youth standing in front of a large mountain range a pack on her shoulder. Next to it was the same boy in all of them who wasn't Tenzin dressed in fine military apparel.

He looked to see if he could find another one, but it wasn't there till finally he saw the one he was looking for. It was a picture of his father, the same man from the first one. The picture looked rather serious, and was set up around a large shrine looking piece of furniture. "Hello father" Tenzin said softly to photo, "I'd like to think your proud of me, two daughters both airbenders… hopefully a third on the way, he was given only silence in response.

"If it's a girl, I won't care if it's a boy I will still love it the same like you loved me father" he said looking at the ground.

He sighed "Talking to ghosts" somebody said it was Kya standing in the doorway "I remember when he first took this photo" Kya said walking up to the one of just her "I was in the Earth Kingdom, traveling through the great divide" she chuckled.

"You remember when dad did that with mom when they were kids" she asked he nodded "How could I forget, his adventures in the Earth Kingdom were our favorite bedtime… stories" his eyes got wide for a second "KYA, you're a genius" he said grabbing her shoulders "I am" she smirked at the nice words, her smile faded quickly her senses taking hold "Why?" she asked.

Tenzin looked back at the picture of his father "He's going to the Earth Kingdom to find a teacher".

Back aboard the ship, Norik was on he was bellow deck sweeping a mop back and forth. There was a bucked next to his feet filled to the brim with soapy water, every so often he would bend water out of it and toss in on the floor. While he mopped the boat rocked back and forth a bit "That bending must come in handy" Norik looked up to see the captain leaning up against the walls of his ship "Think so?" Norik asked him.

The captain took out a small wooden pipe and a pair of matches, he ignited one of them and put it into his pipe lighting the stuff in it. "Yeah, why no-"

CLAUNG

The entire ship shook violently to the left spilling the bucket of water, and making both Norik and the Captain fall to the floor. "What was that" Norik asked standing up with the Captain "Not good" the Captain said, they both dashed outside to be met with harsh winds and stinging rain.

"Defiantly not good" Norik said seeing them sailing straight in the heart of a massive "HURRICANE CAPTAIN" a man in the crows nest shouted from above. The crew members were hanging on to the railing of the ship as the waves played catch with the boat "GET US OUT OF IT NOW HELSMAN" the Captain yelled at the man behind the wheel of the ship "I can't do it Captain, I JUST DON"T HAVE THE POWER" the helmsman shouted back trying to steer the ship. The Captain looked down at Norik. "You think you can use that bending" Norik nodded, he quickly ran onto the deck, water splashing against the crew and onto the ship.

Norik swung both his fists into the air held spread out and upward, the water instantly splashed against an invisible wall onto the ship. Another wave was heading to the bow, Norik punched straight at it spreading it away and giving them clear water ahead. "All benders to the front, carve a path" the Captain said, three other watertribe men ran up behind Norik. In perfect unison, the four of them swung their arms back behind their heads, and then pressed their palms forward. The water in front of them cut in half again with the boat sailing through easily. They started to move forward, the crew cheered as they made there way out of the storm, even though the boat still rocked and the wind kept blowing. The captain sighed and smirked seeing they'd be alright, when a large shadow was cashed over there celebration "By the spirits" the Captain said towering over them, was a giant killer wave fifty stories wide Noriks eyes grew wide seeing it. He broke away from the front of the ship, the giant wave started to drag the boat in with it carrying it higher and higher. Norik dashed back down into the ship, into his own quarters to grab his pack, while outside the wave dragged the boat till the wave reached it's climax and tipped the boat over entirely and everything with it The ship was sent down into the deep dark waters below, Norik along with it, as he sank below the water bubbles of air seeped out of his mouth and up to the service leaving him no air.

As darkness ennobled him in the cold water, he barely opened his eyes before they started to glow.

…

…

…

…

The sound of seagulls where heard over head, as a white captains hat was carried onto the beach by the waves of the sea, right towards the tattered sand covered leg of a boy. Noriks eyes cracked opened, he could barely see straight everything in his vision blurry. His clothes had been torn nearly to shreds, his boots were gone so where his coat. Leaving nothing but is black shirt and brown pants, around his neck was a small string with a single pouch tied to it. Clutched tightly in his left hand was his satchel his hand refusing to release it. He was on a sandy beach water licking his feet from the sea. It carried up driftwood and other things.

Noriks eyes barely mandaged to stay open before they closed shut again. Hours passed till finally four shadows appeared over him they talked to each other in whispered voices. Noriks eyes opened once more trying to see them but he couldn't stay conscious.

When he opened his eyes again he was moving, he could see the clouds passing him by overhead. As the four shadows were taking him somewhere but he didn't know where.

The next time he opened his eyes we was passing through buildings of some kind, he tried to get one of the shadows attentions "Where am I…" he said weakly "Safe" one of the shadows said "Who… who are you people" he asked again "Friends" they replied till he passed out once more.

Noriks mind wandered into his dreams, he standing alone looking around to see where he was but it was pitch black, he was wearing his same clothes he wore the day before. He tensed up sensing something he turned around to see somebody, it was man taller then him he couldn't make out his face, all he saw was his back, apparently he wore a head band tied around his forehead and two strands from the back, he wore mostly brown and black, he wore a black white collar, frog buttoned long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows showing the white underneath. Over it he had on a sleeveless brown jacket, wrapped around his waist tying the jacket was a sash. His pants were a darker shade of brown and his boots looked like had seen some walking. "Who are you" the man asked.

"I'm… Norik?" he answered "Who are you?" he asked the man when suddenly.

He woke up.

Noriks head shot up out of a pillow he had been resting on. He sat up, he looked around taking in his surroundings, Norik was in a small wooden house. A bed had been made for him, and sitting next to his bed was a stand. There was a bowl of food and a cup of water set there. He nearly jumped at the food with how fast he started to devour it, not only that he practically drowned himself in the water "I see you are awake" somebody said. Norik looked to seen an elderly woman, she seemed middle aged. Holding a bowl of water, Norik then asked "Where am I?" he asked her "Alive" she chuckled "Somehow you are at least" she wore a light greyish blue, robe with fur around the collar and had fair skin.

"You washed up here a day ago, some of us were wondering if you'd ever wake up" the old woman said sitting down across from him, her grey hair was tied up in a bun.

Norik kept his eyes on her "Not to sound rude ma'am, but where am I?" he asked again a tad more polite then last time.

The old woman looked at him "My name is Fan, and what might your name be young man" she asked smiling once again ignoring his question. Norik sighed at her ignorance "Norik" he said stopping himself "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that" the old woman said back to him.

"I said my name is Norik" he said louder to her, "Ah, Norik" she repeated "That's an unusual name" she said smiling softly at him her, her pale eyes seemed calm and experienced. "Look" Norik said "Thank you for the food, but could you please tell me where I am, what happened to the ship I was on" he asked her again.

Fan stood up both her hands together, hunched over in her pale blue attire "Why don't you come and see" she asked him, heading toward the entrance she had just come from. Norik followed her to the door, he also noticed his boots standing at the entrance, he slipped them on his feet and followed Fan out the door, "Welcome" Fan said as the sun hit Noriks eyes "To Kyoshi Island" when his eyes adjusted he gapped a small bit, he was looking over a giant town, with buildings on both sides and a long street leading into a square and out to the sea, in the middle of the square was a giant statue of a woman "Is that Kyoshi?" Norik asked seeing the statue, of green, yellow, and white "You know your history, Avatar Kyoshi" Fan said smiling the statue was maid of wood and looked as if it had been recently painted.

"It's good to be home" Kyoshi popped up next to Norik arms crossed smiling at the village "My Mother told me, that before I was born that Avatar Aang came here on his journey to defeat the Fire Nation" Norik looked at Fan, then noticed that Aang had popped up right next to her and was smiling like an idiot at Norik, seeing the irony, Noriks face was not amused "Perhaps the next Avatar will come here one day… if he or she is ever found".

Norik looked away from Aang and down at Fan, standing next her he was only slightly taller being thirteen and all. "Well, come our mayor will want to see you" Fan said leaving the hut. Norik walked behind her, he looked around the village "I'll say this place sure has changed" Aang said from behind Norik, the spirits words only heard by him.

"Your right, last time you were here their were only like thirty houses" Kyoshi said looking at her former home and named island, there appeared to be hundreds of houses, and buildings shaped like blocks, the streets had been cemented making it easier for carriages, and satomobiles to drive by "Do you know what happened to the ship I was on" Norik asked, Fan halted "Sadly you we're the only survivor found" Noriks eyes widened he was about to say something, but he couldn't summon the words to speak. Fan lead Norik to a large building, it was probably the largest building that wasn't a business or factory.

Eventually after some stair climbing, Norik found himself sitting across the desk of an old man with a baldhead, white beard and grey suit with a scarf tie and white vest grey under shirt and light blue jacket and pants. He had a pair of circular glasses over his eyes, Fan stood behind him "My dear boy, I am Mayor Unol of Kyoshi Island" He said from across his desk, it was wooden like most of the furniture in the room, with pale brown wooden walls were the bark had been sawn off it to make the walls, it was covered with paintings and decorations. "Might I ask why you wound up on our humble shores" he asked Norik, Norik was hesitant looking at the mayor "… I was on my way to the Earth Kingdom" he said to him "The Earth Kingdom, hmmm" he said to himself "Our next ship to depart for the Earth Kingdom won't set sail till tomorrow" the Mayor said to Norik "I'm sure you could depart with him, if the Captain allowed it" Norik smiled in appreciation "Thank you".

When Norik walked out of the mayors house, he was followed to the door by Fan, "We we're able to retrieve your satchel as well, you can come and get it at the hut when your ready" she smiled at him he nodded "I guess sense your hear you might as well have a look around" she suggested before leaving him to his own devices. Norik watched as he walked off, standing there a few seconds he took a deep breathe and left the house steps. After a few minutes of walking he arrived at the town square he looked at the statue of Kyoshi "Ego much" Avatar Kuruk had appeared right next to Norik, and behind him were the other three Avatars, "At least I have an island named in my honor" she said smirking at him "Yeah yeah, we all know the story of how you defeated Chin the Conqueror" Kuruk said arms crossed scoffing at her, Kyoshi smirked hands on her hips she walked up next to Norik "Who knows what you'll be named after".

"How about the Avatar who never became the Avatar" he said to himself and his past lives before turning away from the statue. He walked away from the square and even as far as out of the village, the outside part of the town where many trees and the ground covered in a light snow. "So when you do get to the Earth Kingdom how do you plan to find a earth bending teacher" Aang and the other three were walking behind him.

Norik kind of froze, "Uh… I'll find out when I get there" he said walking over a short bridge, and over a trail "Yeah you have no plan at all" Kyoshi said sighing at the incompetence "I swear if you weren't a woman, or a spirit I would hit you" Norik growled under his breath. He came to a fork in the path, and took a right, the path led Norik up a hill "I remember this trail" Aang said as he took the surroundings in.

"How long till you think he meets them" Kyoshi asked, as Norik climbed the path "Give it a few seconds" he get walking higher and higher till finally he saw a giant building, it looked like small castle with a teen foot wall, surrounding a large building shaped like a water tribes, but made of clay and stone. Norik looked at the wall to see a two large gate doors. "What do you thinks inside" Norik asked his past lives, Aang and Kyoshi both shrugged while Roku and Kuruk looked at one another in confusion.

Aang looked at Kyoshi and smirked "Why don't you knock and ask" Norik raised a brown and reached for the gate handles when he heard something.

It sounded like fighting, but repeated like an echo.

He turned away from the gates and ran toward the left side of the building where he heard the fighting, he looked around left to right before finally he stomped on the ground bending the earth under his feet to lift him up to the top of the wall. He peeked over the wall to see about two-dozen people, they all wore green uniforms like Kyoshi. "Who are they?" Norik asked seeing the warriors "Kyoshi Warriors, my very own students" Kyoshi said seeing them, she like the other Avatars we're all sitting on the wall in plain sight, going left to right as Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, and Kuruk. But only to Norik who was the only one who could see them, something caught Avatar Aangs eye "Hey this is Sokkas and Sukis dojo" he said remembering the place.

"The Sokka and the Suki" Norik asked Aang nodded "Yep, see those people down their those are girls and guys" he said Norik looked twice at the Kyoshi warriors when he noticed by their facial structures, he snickered, then his lips curled into a smile, till finally he burst out laughing "What, a guy wouldn't be caught dead in a dress like that" he said aloud to his past lives laughing so hard he shut his eyes when he opened them he saw the four avatars were gone. He looked down back at the training warriors who were all now starring at him, his loud laughing must have gotten their attention.

And many of them the guys, who dotted the warrior's, did not look happy "Oh crap". He unbended the earth he was standing on and took off running back around the wall.

The gates of the wall burst open with two-dozen angry Kyoshi warriors who started to chase aver Norik.

Norik ripped down the path as fast as he could, the Kyoshi Warriors clad behind him. He tore off the path into the snow-covered forest. As he kicked up snow the Kyoshi warriors broke down the hill after him. As he left footprints into the snow the four other benders started to appear running along side him "This should be fun" Aang asked, but no footprints were seen behind them, Roku spoke next "Fire bending would be the most surprising" he suggested "So what bending are we going to use" Kyoshi asked excited about the chase "Let's waterbend we can use the snow" he urged, "No, no water bend I want to see what Kyoshi's students can do" Kuruk said, the four other Avatars kept arguing like children over what he should do.

"WOULD" Norik started to spin around "ALL" he lifted both his hands the snow turning into water ""SHUTUUUUUUUUUUUP" a giant wave of water flew toward the Kyoshi Warriors who froze right in in their snow tracks, a few gapped and they're eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their heads "BENDER" one shouted. As the Kyoshi warriors were swept away by the giant wave of bended water, Norik was the only one left standing, he was breathing hard "Watertribe" Kuruk said behind Noirk with the rest of the Avatars, Norik turned around and smirked at them, when Kyoshi pointed behind him "Look out" Norik turned around to see a dark gloved fist heading straight for him, before everything went black.

After seconds in darkness, Noriks eyes opened to see he was inside a room. This one had matted floors, with wood around them and paper and wood walls. He was lying on a floor when he sat up he noticed he had ropes tied around hi tightly, his hands and feet had been bound "Who are you?" Norik looked up to see who had spoken. It was a boy or girl? They wore makeup like Kyoshis and had on a similar warriors dress, but up close there were some differences, unlike Kyoshi their was no crown but helemts of some kind with a golden crest, the hands and feet were both modern looking gloves and boots "Who want's to know" Norik asked glaring at him.

"The guy who put you on your ass" he said crossing his arms, behind him were the Kyoshi Warriors "So you are boy" Norik said making the boy even angrier "Why we're you spying on us" Norik glared at him "I wasn't spying, I was watching" he replied un-amused by the boys question.

The Kyoshi warrior boy glared at him "That's totally the same thing" he shouted loudly "No it's not" Norik argued "Watching is just watching, spying is like I have a plan to tell somebody" he said stating the differences between the words, the other Kyoshi Warriors looked at one another seeing his point a few nodding and shrugging in agreement "He kind of has a point Xin" one of the warriors, by the sound of her voice she was a girl. "What you guys are taking his side" the boy known as Xin replied, Norik raised a brow seeing the boy get mad, also know who was behind him. The four other avatars were all sitting behind him legs crossed, from left to right, as Kuruk, Kyoshi, Roku and Aang "How, your warriors are really something Kyoshi" Kuruk said sarcastically as Kyoshi looked away from Kuruks smug face. "I must say they are not as disciplined as you let on" Roku asked scratching his beard, when Aang said scratching his head "Am I the only one who finds it strange, this is the second time the Kyoshi warriors have captured us" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Kuruk asked looking over at him.

Aang held up a single finger "Well, when I first came here, they captured me, which means they captured us even though Roku never came here, Kyoshi founded them, and Kuruk was already dead" the other Avatars looked at Aang strangely, even Norik glanced back around at Aang only for a moment.

After Aangs explanation Kuruk asked "I'm curious, why did they capture you".

The avatar of air smiled "I came here to ride the Elephant Koi, I even brought my son when he was old eno-" he stopped as soon as he said Koi, his face was had a small smile that spread from ear to ear "OOOOOOOOO- Norik we have got to ride the Elephant, before we leave it will be so much fun".

"We?" Avatar Roku asked him "Well we are technically Norik" Kyoshi said taking Aangs side.

Before the Avatars could talk anymore the boy named Xin spoke again "Alright!" he declared arms crossed. He leaned down to Norik arms still crossed with Noriks still bound "Since some of us not naming anyone—looking at you Doli" he hissed standing back up "We the Kyoshi Warriors have a certain way of finishing things" Norik keeping his fowl glare on Xin "And what's that" he asked, Xin smiled through his make up "We have a… friendly competition". Norik snarled at him "And if I win?" Norik asked him "We let you go, if you lose" Xin said smirking "I get the picture" he said cutting him off mid-sentence.

"So what's the competition?" he asked.

Xin had a big grin spread on his face, in a matter of seconds Norik, was practically dragged down the hill from the Kyoshi Warriors dojo, toward the coastal edge of the island where Xin screamed "POSSUM CHICKEN WITH THE ELEPHANT KOI" as soon as he said that three big red and white Elephant Koi leapt from the water.

Noriks face was one of annoyed dread as he new right behind him Aang was smiling at the irony.

SOUTH POLE

Tenzin and Kya walked down the streets of the South Pole, the blizzard from the night before still blistering "Will this accursed storm ever cease" Tenzin complained as they headed to a large compound "Hey, it's home" Kya said as they got to it. Flying high over it was a flag with the symbol of the White Lotus, standing guard at it were two men dressed in blue and white uniforms of the Lotus. The compound had large walls with two large gates, they opened as soon as Kya and Tenzin approached them. When they entered they walked into a large building, up some stairs into a sort of command/radio room "Anything?" Tenzin asked one of the Lotus.

The white Lotus member shook his head "Nothing yet, nearly all the ships that went out yesterday already returned, we've interviewed each of the captains none of them said they had any stowaways or hired anyone" Tenzin and Kya looked at one another "You said nearly?" Kya asked him the Lotus nodded "One ship hasn't returned from it's delivery, it's last signal came about fifty miles from Kyoshi Island, said they were sailing into a storm".

Both the brother and sister looked at one another, "You don't think?" Kya asked him "Any other bright ideas?" he asked her back "No, but seriously?" she asked him.

"Perhaps he's has more of our father in him then we realized".

KYOSHI ISLAND 

The elephant koi is an enormous, brightly colored aquatic animal. It is fished for its meat, blubber, and oil and is Kyoshi Island's main export. The elephant koi are enormous fish. Although mainly colored a light shade of yellow, broken orange patterns are prominent down their backs, on the tops of their heads between the eyes, on the tips of their fins and in small circles around the bases of their tails. Variations of this color pattern can be seen on most elephant koi. While elephant koi are forty to fifty feet in length, and are generally a docile creature, but when disturbed, it becomes frantic and separates from its school. These fish can leap at least twenty feet into the air.

Speaking off "THIS IS INSANE" Norik shouted, Norik was clinging on to the top fin of an Elephant Koi, barely holding on. The Kyoshi Warriors had forced him to strip down to nothing but his trousers, and get into the water for a match of Possum chicken "GIVE UP" Xin shouted, who was also wearing nothing but trousers and was holding onto to his own Elephant Koi with only one hand with ease. The giant Koi fish kept diving in and out of the water, at the edge of the shore the Kyoshi Warriors were cheering and rooting for Xin. As Norik held on for dear life, on one side of the Kois fin, Aang popped up on the other side "Don't try to fight it Norik, just go with the fish" he said.

"WHAT?" Norik screamed at Aangs spirit "I SAID ARE YOU READY TO GVE UP" Xin yelled back.

Aang continued to try and talk to Norik "All I'm saying is, you need to feel her movements, feel the fish, be the fish" he said intently to Norik who was trying to hold on and listen. "THAT'S NOT HELPING!" he shouted still trying to hold on "Hey at least it's not the Unagi" Aang said.

Xin who had tried to get closer to Norik started to call out "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO-" he stopped as soon as his Elephant Koi started to fall behind it tried to jump out of the water once more but it went down launching Xin into the water with a giant splash "HA" Norik laughed seeing him go down. Suddenly his own Koi fish was dragged down sending him flying too. He splashed into the water making him shoot to the top gasping for air.

Xin was swimming toward him "Get out the water, GET-OUT" he shouted at him. "What you being a swore looser?" Norik asked him seeing he had won the contest. As soon as he said that Norik saw a large black fin breath out of the water fifty feet away from him and Xin, "What is that thing?" Norik asked as the giant black fin sped toward them. Xin swam next to him and looked to see the fin thirty feet from them "One word, and it's bad" Xin replied as the fin was ten feet away, it started to rise out of the water a giant black eel rose from the water Xin pointed at it, with Noriks jaw dropping "UNAGIIIIIIIII" Norik and Xin practically leapt out of the water as they started swimming straight towards the shore.

It smooth, dark gray-brown skin and no scales. Pointed finlets line the back of its body from head to tail. A large dorsal fin protrudes from the top of its head and appears to be made of approximately seven cartilage structures with connective webbing. The unagi can expand and contract this fin. Below that, on either side of its head, are four bright yellow stripes, possibly its gills. The unagi has bright green eyes and a mouth with sixteen pairs of sharp, interlocking teeth. The creature has two long barbels on either side of its mouth. Inside its body, below its head, are glands that it uses to blast water at its prey, and the two boys were as such.

"What are you waiting for bend at it already" Xin asked him, Norik shot the boy a glare, his makeup had been washed off totally revealing his natural darker skin tone and black hair. "Right cause I can totally fight that thing" Norik yelled back sarcastically, the Unagi dove back into the water underneath them again, making a giant wave to sweep them up. Norik quickly brought his arms up shifting the water around his waist into a board and shifted under his feet. He grabbed Xins hand and bended them forward on the water straight toward the shore. Luckily they were able to land on the shore in a matter of seconds.

The remaining Kyoshi Warriors ran toward them both boys out of breath. Norik was on the shore panting and out of breath. "Are you guys alright… what happened… that was close!" the Kyoshi Warriors had surrounded them and started to look over Xins body, he was able to sit up coughing up seawater. He looked at Norik, who was sitting on his bum hands over his knees looking at the sand "Alright then" Xin said looking at Norik "We'll call it a draw" Norik looked at him water dripping from his brown hair. Both Norik and Xin had serious faces for a moment, till Norik started to snicker, a small cracked onto Xins face and he too chuckled.

Till after trying to fight off the snickering the two boys burst out laughing,

Later, as the sun was setting back at the Kyoshi Warriors dojo, Norik was sitting out on one of the porches, he had his necklaces with the strange pouch wrapped around his neck clutched in his hand "That was pretty crazy wasn't it?" somebody said to him. It was Xin, he had repainted his makeup back on and sat down next to Norik, "You could say that" he answered the boy.

Xin smiled "So, word is your names Norik" he asked Norik nodded at him "One of us was in town and overheard some people talking about a guy named Norik who had washed up on the beach the other day". Norik nodded looking back out over the dojo.

"Well, that's me" he said Xin looked out with him.

"So, what brings you here?" Xin asked him curious?

Norik kept his distance out on the now setting sun "I seek… to find my own path, and to do so I have to get travel to the earth kingdom" he curled his fingers into a fist. Xin seemed a bit confused "Sounds like your running from something" slowly he looked back at Xin "If I am?" he asked "That depends" Xins eyes hardened "What are you running from?" Norik and Xins eyes locked neither looked like they would give "People, who want use me".

"Why?" Xin demanded softly.

Norik looked at his fisted hand "Because, I have something they want".

"Can't you just give it back?" Xin questioned him, Norik smirked "Humph, if only it were that easy" he looked up from his fist to the sun then back at Xin "Let's just say sense I have it, I might as well use it" Xin shrugged too "Hey, what ever floats your boat" he said slouching. "So after you get to the Earth Kingdom, where do you plan on going?" Xin asked wanting to change the subject. Norik who was still looking at him "Hadn't really thought of it, but I know what I'm looking for" he said to him, Xin nodded "I hear the Earth Kingdoms having some tough times, the Queen and the nobles have separated themselves off from the rest of the world".

Xin glared off into the sun "I mean, we get sailors and traders from there all the time who say how rough it is in some parts of the country".

Norik looked at him "It's a big country, what do you expect?" he asked him "I don't know, everyone's wondering though with how things are wouldn't the Avatar show up or something" he said laying down on the porch hands behind his head. "Who knows" Norik said trying to end the conversation, he stood up "Well Xin, this may be goodbye for us" Xin sat up and looked at him "Huh", Norik looked down at him and held out his hand "I'm taking the next ship out of here", Xin stood up and looked at his hand "Whats that?" he asked looking at him "It's called a handshake" "I usually bow" he said Xin countered. "Just shake my hand already" Xin sighed and grasped his hand they shook it at the same time as the sun was setting.

SOUTH POLE

Night had fallen on the southern watertribe with the blizzard that had been raging all night and day appeared to have softened only slightly. "So, you're going after him?" Kya and Tenzin were both sitting at a table in Kataras house, the old woman looked at her children as she placed a steaming piece of tiger seal roast in front of them. "Well… yes mother" Tenzin replied "We think he's somewhere on Kyoshi Island" Kya said as the twos mother sat down at the table. Katara hummed to her self quietly smiling, as she shut her eyes reminiscing, "Ah, Kyoshi Island it's been years sense I was there" she said to herself and her two children "We plan to leave first thing tomorrow" Tenzin said putting his finger down on the table.

"Have you thought of calling your brother" Katara asked her youngest son, Tenzin grabbed his forehead "If anything Bumi would make it worse" he groaned.

Kya looked at him "I don't see why not, Bumi and the his resources would help a lot" his sister said looking at him "No, we already radio the White Lotus on Kyoshi to stop all the ships from leaving tomorrow, and if they see anyone that matches his description they'll stop him" Tenzin said going over their plan "And if they somehow manage to capture him what then?" Kya asked the air-bending master.

Tenzin looked sternly at her "We'll honor our fathers wishes, and train him as the Avatar!"

Standing up, Tenzin marched straight out of the dinning room not even touching his food "What's his problem?" Kya asked as he walked off "Don't be too hard on your brother" Katara said touching her daughters hand, "He's just stressed".

Elsewhere in the southern pole away from the capital city, Korra and her own parents were sitting down to dinner, "Korra" her mother Senna said concerned at he right "You barely touched your food" she asked as Korra played with her food with her fork "Not hungry". Tonraq at her left "You know you don't have to go back to school if you don't want to" he said softly to his daughter seeing she was still upset.

"No, I want to go" she said looking at her dad, their was an awkward silence among them making both parents look at one another worried "Korra, we know your upset about Norik, we miss him too-" "Tonraq, it's only been a one day" his wife said to him "I know that but-" "May I be excused" Korra aksed her parents "Of course" her father said smiling at her "I'm going to bed" Korra said standing up and heading to her room.

Tonraq sighed "She's really upset" he said wiping his hands down his face "What did you expect" Senna asked her husband standing up and taking Korras plate, her own and his "She and Norik grew up together" she added carrying the dishes over to the counter and sink. Jars and a newspaper stood sat around the counter as she turned the put the dishes into the sink, Tonraq stood up her back to him, she snickered "You taught him and Korra so much, its only natural your worried too" she said looking back at him.

He smiled at her and nodded "Your right" he said putting both hands on his wifes shoulders, he kissed her on the forehead and smiled "Go see if you can talk to Korra, I'll handle the dishes" he started to roll up his sleeves "But it's my turn" she asked smugly.

"It barely takes any time with Water Bending" he said as he turned on the water to the sink, she move aside for him "Alright, well don't take too long" she said heading toward Korras room.

As Tonraq started to scrub the dishes, something in his caught his eye, it was the newspaper, with the latest headlines, it's main headline read 'AVATAR DISCOVERED IN SOUTH POLE: Where is he Now?' but that wasn't what he was looking at it was a sub paragraph in the corner 'Republic city in need of experienced Waterbenders' he wiped his hands on his shirt and looked at the newspaper "Republic City" he scratched his beard thinking to himself, when he stopped as soon as he felt his feet getting wet. He looked at the sink to see the water still flowing and now overflowing onto the floor "AH" he yelped seeing the mess he would have to clean up.

KYOSHI ISLAND THE NEXT MORNING

Norik slept inside the spare hut he had been given, he slept peacefully as sunlight tried to creep in through the windows, he was covered in his blanket his head barely sticking out of the giant mound of warmth "Is he awake" Aang was looking really closely at him "Why do you care?" Roku asked sitting across from Aang on Noriks other side. "Aren't we planning on leaving today" Kyoshi stood at his feet hands on her hips "Well as long as we get to the Earth Kingdom who cares" avatar Kuruk sat slouched in front of Noriks head.

"Are we going to wake him?" Kuruk asked Aang "Why not I'm bored", both Aang and Kuruk got close to Noriks head and took in deep breaths "WAKE UUUUUUUPP" Norik eyes shot open he sat up like a rocket screaming "AAAGGGH, I hate it when you guys do that" he shouted at both Kuruk and Aang who were laughing "I must admit it never fails to amuse" Roku said smiling at Kyoshi "That makes two of us" she said.

Norik scratched the back of his messy brown hair, his sleeping had given him a nasty bed head, "Well-" he said half way yawning "Sense I'm up, might as well get going" he stood up from his sleeping mat and walked toward his boots and pack. He put on his boots and reached for his bag, he slung it over his head and shoulder and headed to the door. He opened it and looked down at the harbor to see it full of ships, "At least one will be able to take me to the Earth Kingdom" he said as the four Avatars spirits stood behind him "Shouldn't we at least thank Fan?" Kyoshi asked him "No, let's just go" he said back heading off from the Hut.

Speak of the Devil, Norik could see Fan walking toward his hut with a basket in her arms, heading right toward him "Oh are you leaving already" she asked as soon as she saw him "Yeah, I am" he said directly to her "Well then, take this" she said handing him the basket "No I really shouldn't-" before he could refuse she dropped the basket in his hands. "Have a safe journey" she said leaving him with the basket before he could give it back to her.

"What a nice woman" Aang said behind him "So what we get" Kuruk asked trying to peak into the basked. Norik looked down to see some food, "Well at least it's free" he said heading toward the docks.

After a few minutes of walking alone, he noticed a pair of men, dressed in the garb of the White Lotus, they were talking to someone apparently as one spoke the next one to him was writing things down on a notepad. He walked quickly down the street before the two could notice him "Looks like the Lotus followed you here" Roku said as the three other avatars walked behind him.

"No blizzard to hide in this time" Kyoshi said as, Norik looked around the street for something? He stopped when he saw what he was looking for their was a vendor on the side of the street who appeared to be selling good of all kinds, pots, plates, shoes, shirts. As Norik approached he looked to see some clothing hanging from the top of the stand, "How much for that one?" he asked pointing up to a piece of clothing.

The vendor at the stand looked at it, "You got a good eye kid" the vendor said in a deep rugged voice, as he reached for the piece of apparel, it was a long sleeved brown shirt/coat it had a hood, and appeared to be button up to the neck "This is top quality fabric, rain, wind, snow it can take it" he said holding up the fabric "How much?" Norik asked quickly the vendor laughed "To much for a kid yourself" as the Vendor started to put the coat away he stopped, his stomach started to growl loudly, then he noticed the food basket Norik had. Norik smirked he held it up and shook it "But I suppose we could make a trade?" the vendor said looking at the basket.

Eventually Norik reached the docks with his brand new coat, the hood over his head hiding his identity, he had both hands in his pocket. As he headed to the docks he looked to see a large crowd had gathered to near it. When he got to crowd he saw who was addressing them "Residents of Kyoshi Island" standing before them was Tenzin and Kya behind him, with a jug of water at her side.

Their were at least five members of the White Lotus standing behind them, and a group of Kyoshi Warriors Norik had met the day before "That's the guy from yesterday" he said to himself seeing Tenzin.

"I am Master Tenzin, son of Avatar Aang, this is my sister also a child of the former Avatar" he said "We believe the new Avatar is hiding here, he may have come here yesterday, he is a young boy with fair skin and brown hair" he said trying describing Norik, "He could be around the ages of thirteen or fourteen, his name is Norik, but he could be going by a different name" Tenzin explained. Kya stepped forward "This, lockdown on your harbor is going to be short we promise" she said to the crowd "So, as soon as we have the Avatar we'll be out of your way".

The Kyoshi islanders looked at one another and murmured in the crowd "What do you want with the Avatar" one of them asked "It was Avatars Aangs dying wish to have his successor be trained and guided before assuming the role as Avatar" Tenzin said "Avatar Aang came to this very island many years ago, with the help of you and your Kyoshi Warriors, we shall end this search quickly".

Norik turned around and started to leave, as he turned his back to the crowd, Tenzin saw him but didn't pay attention until she saw his bag, "YOU THERE HALT" Tenzin shouted leaping off the box, he started to run toward and than through the crowd, Norik didn't even take a chance to see if it was him Tenzin was yelling at before he took off into a dead sprint back up the street. Without thinking be banked around a corner into a secondary street. Not making it ten steps down the alley till, Tenzin rounded the corner "Avatar wait?!" he called out to him not sure if Norik would respond he didn't all he did was keep running. As he kept running Norik glanced back to see Tenzin followed by Kya, the White Lotus and some of the Kyoshi Warriors too.

Two members of the White Lotus ran ahead of Tenzin and the others then stopped, stomping on the ground in unison both raised their arms, and ten feet in front of Norik they raised a twenty foot wall of earth in the middle of the street, before he got to it Norik took a left into another alley, kicking up the snow on the street as he did. Kya looked at her brother "Split up?" she asked him Tenzin nodded "You go after him, I'll get Oogi and see if I can catch him from above" she nodded "Got it, You three with me, the rest of you try to flank him" she pointed to the Kyoshi Warriors and Lotus, the two earth benders and a third Lotus ran with Kya while the other Kyoshi Warriros and White Lotus took off down the alley Norik had just ran.

As Norik sprinted through the alleyways and backdoors of the town, the four other Avatars were running behind him leaving no tracks "So what's the plan" Aang asked him, "Running, then keep running" Norik said not looking around.

"I think he means how do you plan to escape them" Kyoshi said behind Aang and Kuruk, as she stood next to Roku, she motioned back to the Lotus and Kyoshi Warriors after him "I just need a ride" Norik said taking a route down a long alley as he ran down it rat cats and other animals got out of his way when he neared the end of the alley, suddenly Kya and her White Lotus members slid in front of his path, "Not so fast" Kya said to Norik, Norik hardened his eyes and leapt putting his feet forward he landed back first onto the snow covered ground, sliding right inbetween Kya's legs using the snow as a slide, standing up, he summoned up the snow into water and swung it at his attackers, the Lotus couldn't block it in time, but Kya was able to slice through it by bending it apart.

Norik kept running, he was nearing the edge of the village with his pursuers hot on his tails. The White Lotus all bended themselves up onto the rooftops the two earth benders summoned pillars of earth rising to the rooft, while their two firebenders rocketed to the top, Kya and the only Waterbender bended up some water into some wipes pulling the to the top.

The Fire Benders began shooting fire down at Norik in the streets and Earth Benders started trying to raise small earth pillars to slow him. When Kya reached the top of the buildings she screamed "We're trying to capture him not burn him" she yelled at them. Norik juked left then right dodging fire, he leapt over a earth bended pillar before it could stop him. He was almost to the woods, where there was more snow on the ground around then the streets and alleys.

Kya uncorked her jug of water summoning her own, she flicked her hands around making it into a long whip, she swung it toward Noriks feet the water shooting right at his left leg, it coiled around knocking him to the ground, Kya and the chasers didn't waste a moment, before jumping down, she and the second bender summoned water around his hands and ankles freezing him to the ground "Good try kid" Kya said walking up to him, Norik raised his hooded head a bit "But" she reached for his hood to pull it of "You got stop running some time" As she started to pull back the hood, Noriks frozen hands curled into fists shattering the ice, he shot flames right out of both his fists swinging his fists back singing of the hood and making Kya leap backwards less she get burned. He shot both his fists at the ice around his feet melting the ice. Now free he the fire exploding from his fists it sped him down the snow like a rocket onto the edge of the village and forest treeline, he shot up on his back and looked right at Kya "My times not up yet".

He summoned up water around his feet lifting him and sped into the woods using the water around his legs like a jet ski, up above Tenzin was riding on his skybison Oogi. He flew down low over Kya "Quick, Get on" he said she nodded summoning up her water whip she snagged onto the Bisons horn and pulled herself up next to her brother.

As they flew over the woods, they could see Norik using the snow and bending it into water to speed him down the forest. "Any ideas?" Tenzin asked as he could barely see Noriks face.

"Just one" Kya said shooting her arms up and bending the snow at Noriks feet, she made the water shoot up and turn into sharp ice spikes all around Norik. Who almost impaled himself one right away but he was able to dodge it and the others that were popping up around him "We don't want to kill him Kya!" Tenzin yelled at him "I'm not, but a few cuts won't kill him" she grumbled as Norik neared the Kyoshi Warriors dojo.

Walking on the path that he was about to go past was Xin, "Hey whats-WHOA" he shouted seeing the ice spikes shooting up all around Norik, he went past Xin like a rocket knocking Xin on his back in the process he looked back and suddenly the images of the Elephant koi popped in his head, he smirked an idea in his head. While on his bending ski jet he took a hard right toward the ocean, Norik was heading straight toward the beach he and Xin had rode the elephant koi at.

Running out of snow, he leapt out of the water he had been bending around his legs and ran straight toward the water kicking up sand in the process, "What's he doing?" Tenzin asked watching him.

Norik leapt off the beach into the water, Kya smirked "Ha, now we got him" she said as Norik went deep below the water almost out of sight. But Norik could still be seen by Tenzin and Kya, as they rode the sky bison

"I'll bend him right up" Kya laughed as the water around Norik started churn in a swirl as Kya waved her arms around in a circular motion, suddenly Norik swam deeper into the waters darker depths "Kya, bend the water apart" Tenzin ordered "We don't have to" Kya said over the wind whipping in her hair "He'll have to come up for air sometime" she pointed out "DO IT NOW" Tenzin roared as the water below them started to bubble, "Tenzin?" Kya asked looking at the water "Oh no" he said "Oh yeah it is" she said as shooting out of the water, with Norik on it's back was the giant Unagi, with Norik holding on to both of it's long whisker like tendrils, he squeezed both whiskers and pressed down onto the Unagis head, making it's jaw open. A giant blast of water exploded out of the monsters jagged teeth jaws at the Sky bison, Kya, and Tenzin on it. The water sent them flying back onto the island, the bison and two siblings crashed into a giant hill of snow was the only thing that broke their fall. Norik pulled on the right whisker, steering the Unagi to the right and toward open sea, away from his pursuers, the island and straight toward the Earth Kingdom

Later, "So after you chased him, he used the Unagi to blast you out of the sky?" Kya and Tenzin where both sitting inside the mayors hut, both had thick heavy blankets over their shoulder wrapped around their bodies, with red faces and droopy noses Kya sneezed "It-ACHOO- would appear so" Tenzin said his sneez was felt like a gust of wind blowing back the Mayors hair, and even Kyas at his side. Both were hunched over and their faces a bit red. The cold southern air, snow and freezing ocean water had given them a cold.

"And to think the Avatar had come to our village-again!" the Mayor said snickering, their was a knock on the door "Come in" the Mayor said.

Two members of the White Lotus came in, Tenzin and Kya turned around "What is it- ah-ah-ACHOO?" Kya sneezed loudly. "We just received a reply from from Master Katara" one of them said holding up a piece of paper "You told mom that he escaped?" Tenzin asked feeling another sneeze coming on.

"Well yeah" Kya said taking the paper "She worries" she opened the paper, "Huh, we're grounded" Kya groaned "WHAT?" Tenzin shouted "She wants us to stay in bed and eat some Chicken Possum soup" Kya said handing him the letter, "What?" Tenzin said again "This is unreasonable we're all grown, and I feel fi-fi-fi-ACHOOOO" this one was the loudest of all making a giant gust of wind exploded into the room and open all the windows knocking the mayor off his seat.

He looked at the two White Lotus members "I'll take some hot tea with mine" he said seeing he was totally sick.

Elsewhere in the world, on the southern west coast of the Earth Kingdom, the Unagi could be seen sinking back into the ocean ast he sun started to set. It had taken the rest of the entire day to get to earth kingdom, Norik watched as it swam away while he stood on the coasts beach. "That was your son wasn't it" Norik asked the spirit of Avatar Aang who was standing next to him, "Yep, he's grown a lot" Aang said smiling as they looked at the setting sun.

Norik turned behind to see the three other Avatars, Roku in the middle, Kyoshi on the left, and Kuruk on the right sitting on a rock "Whereas our next adventure" Roku asked him "Same as before" he said to him, as he walked toward the Avatars and away from the beach "We find someone who can teach me how to earthbend"!

SOUTH POLE

Korra still had her door was shut, she sat in her room alone laying down on her bed. There was a knock on the door from the other side, was the voice of her mom "Korra, may I come in" she asked? "It's open" Korra said back still curled up on her bed.

"How was your day at school" her mom asked opening the door smiling at her daughter "Fantastic" Korra groaned "Everyone is asking me about Norik, and he's the last thing I want to think about" she hissed Korras mothers smile faded "Well your father though this might help get your mind off of it" she said, opening the door the whole way. Trotting inside the room, and running to the bed to hop onto it, making Korra look up was "A dog? Seriously?" Korra asked as a small polar bear dog puppy. Its stout wide forelegs were pressed to the floor as it's small backside was pressed firmly on the bed. Its bushy tail wagged back left and right as it's mouth was hung open with the tongue hanging out.

"Mom, I don't want a dog" Korra said looking at her mom who kept smiling "Well your father and I thought she might help get your mind of Norik, have fun" she said before she started to shut the door Korra was about to protest but her mother shut the door to quick.

The girl sighed, looking at the happy puppy who was panting in front of her, despite the puppy being only a cub it was almost the size of a full dog. Korra glared at it and it barked happily. It's bark was a high pitched like a squeak, Korra frowned at it and turned away from the dog onto her bed. The dogs ears dropped and it's happy panting mouth closed. It nudged her feet with her nose. Korra didn't even move. The puppy waddled over to her started to climb on top of Korra "What are you?" Korra started to ask as she sat up to see the puppy curled up into a ball of fur in her laps. Looking at the peaceful puppy began to fall asleep Korra could help but smile as she pressed her hand gently on the dogs head, "Your not so bad" she said to the dog "I think I'll call you Naga".

NEXT TIME: Having eluded his pursers, Norik has finally arrived at the Earth Kingdom. However, Norik is side tracked from his journey when he hears rumor of a vicious animal living in an abandoned Fire Nation factory. Will Norik discover this animal or become its latest victim.

Next time: The Beast


End file.
